


testing in progress

by MollyRenata



Series: blood red steel [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Robot Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sort Of, Spoilers, robot minazuki returns, sho doesn't appear here but he's mentioned, they aren't quite friends yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Minazuki expresses his desire to test a certain piece of equipment with Naoto.To her surprise, she accepts.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Shirogane Naoto
Series: blood red steel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wanted to write these two interacting, after a certain scene between them in the P4 side of Ultimax's story.
> 
> I can assure you this is *not* what I meant.
> 
> Oops.

* * *

When Naoto received a call from one Sho Minazuki, she was more than a little surprised.

Of course, her first concern was that he had hacked her cellphone for the express purpose of calling her. She hadn't the first clue why he would want to talk with her in the first place, and she grew _very_ suspicious of his motives; still, she answered his call, knowing that doing so was likely the best means of learning his intentions.

The voice that greeted her was... a rather _unexpected_ one.

"...Would this be Naoto Shirogane?"

The _other_ Sho - _Minazuki._ According to Yu, he had disappeared after the events of the P-1 Climax, leaving Sho alone in his body; however, it seemed that somehow or other, Minazuki had _returned,_ and Naoto's thoughts flashed back to the time that he had attempted to kill her. If she had not been able to distract him until backup arrived, he _would_ have killed her, and the sound of his voice still caused a chill to run down her spine.

"Yes," Naoto answered him, trying to remain calm. "You are Minazuki, correct? I heard that you vanished after that night... it appears that is not the case."

"I did." Minazuki's even response caught Naoto off-guard - he was rather casual about speaking with her, after what had happened back then. "Some time ago, I became... physically separate from that boy, as a result of an experiment headed by the leader of the Shadow Operatives. I now inhabit the chassis of an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon." He paused, and she could almost _hear_ the smirk on his face. "You are familiar with those, yes?"

Naoto recalled the time that Labrys had mysteriously called her to arrange a meeting; if Minazuki had truly become an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, his ability to contact her made at least some degree of sense now, as did his continued existence. He had been born from a Plume of Dusk implanted in Sho's body, and if one were to remove that Plume of Dusk and incorporate it into the "heart" of an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon...

"I am," Naoto confirmed, after a brief silence; she remembered something Minazuki had said to her before, about how he would like to speak with her again. "...Why did you call me? Was it simply because you wanted to continue our conversation from then?"

"I'm afraid not," Minazuki answered her, and this time, he sounded almost... embarrassed? "I apologize, but my request is rather more... _intimate._ Mitsuru Kirijo ordered the construction of certain... _equipment_ on my body, and I have not yet been able to test its use on a human. I would not engage in such acts with _her,_ and as for _him..._ he has expressed his distaste for the idea."

Intimate... equipment. Naoto took a moment to process this information, and she felt her face heating up in response to the thought; this was a request to meet with her in person and... do _those_ things with her, for the sake of testing the parts installed in him by Mitsuru. It was the most absurd thing she had heard in her entire life, and yet a part of her was _curious_ \- what would it be like to become intimate with a machine?

"...Very well, then." Against her better judgment, Naoto agreed to the request, struggling to keep the shame out of her voice - Minazuki did _not_ need to know _why_ she wanted to experiment with him. "I assume that you can track my location? Please meet with me after I finish with work. I will find a suitable place to... carry this out."

"I look forward to it." With those parting words, Minazuki ended the call, and Naoto was left to stare at her cellphone in utter astonishment. What had just happened was a lot to process - Minazuki had come back, he was separate from Sho and inhabited the form of an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, he had been gifted with some _truly_ unnecessary features, he wished to _test_ them on her, and she had asked him to meet with her for that purpose...

She only hoped that he kept their clandestine exchange to himself, and did not allow _anyone else_ to become privy to the information - not even his other half.

* * *

When she saw Minazuki's new body, Naoto's first thought was that it was a rather impressive replica of his appearance on the night of the P-1 Climax. His build was somewhat more masculine than that of Aigis and Labrys, with a flat chest and angular limbs; the coloration of his torso and legs matched the clothing he had worn then, with dark green shading on his chest and a black patch extending down his lower body. His face was the same, even down to the X-shaped scar across his nose and cheeks - a detail that was rather unnecessary, but Naoto supposed that it had been included to make him more comfortable in this form.

Despite the mimicry, he did not wear any actual clothing. He didn't appear to need it, though Naoto did wonder if Minazuki had made his way here undetected - it seemed unlikely, given his rather eye-catching appearance.

"...Ah, I had almost forgotten." Minazuki's eyes strayed to Naoto's chest, and his expression grew inquisitive. "Would you prefer to leave them... _bound?_ "

The answer to that was _yes,_ though on a rational level, Naoto recognized that it would probably be a bad idea. She wasn't quite comfortable with revealing her femininity to others, let alone someone like Minazuki - but if she became too excited, it could be hazardous, and she began to regret her decision to agree to his request.

"Yes, however..." Naoto cleared her throat, and took a few steps away from him; the location she'd chosen was a hotel room on the outskirts of the capital, as it offered somewhat more confidentiality than most other places, and she had the ability to escape with relative ease if need be. He had not revealed any of the weapons that she was sure laid concealed beneath his metallic exterior, and his body language did not indicate aggression, but one could not be too certain with this man.

"...I believe it would be disadvantageous to do so," she finished, as she glanced over to the bathroom door. "If you'll excuse me. I would prefer not to undress in front of you."

This was not, after all, anything _romantic._ The two had a mutual interest, built from various factors that differed between them, but Naoto, at least, did not intend for them to become any closer; she could not tell what Minazuki thought, though she hoped that he felt the same as her. If she maintained a professional attitude about this, perhaps she could keep a level head, despite the situation.

Minazuki gave a single nod. "I see that you are uncomfortable... if you would prefer not to continue, I will not hold it against you. The option of a regular conversation is still available."

"I'll do it." Naoto steeled herself, and stepped over to the bathroom. "...However, I expect some level of compensation. We will negotiate once I am undressed."

She didn't wait for his response, slipping into the bathroom without another word. Once the door was closed and she was by herself, she took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself; the difficulty in doing so confirmed that leaving her binder on would be a bad idea, and so she slipped the object off after removing her shirt.

It was, in truth, rather liberating to leave her breasts free of restraint. She had not done so in front of others without good reason, and she had never allowed anyone to see them bare - aside from one rather humiliating evening spent with the other girls of the Investigation Team, and she preferred not to think about _that_ time. Now, she planned to expose herself to a man who had once nearly succeeded in an attempt to kill her... and moreover, he now inhabited a mechanical body, which served to make the situation that much _more_ ridiculous.

Naoto was sure that her friends would _never_ believe her if she told them she'd agreed to have sex with Minazuki - less so if she told them it was because he was a robot now, and she was curious about what it would be like. As it was, she could hardly believe it herself, yet she had already taken this many steps; there was no turning back now, not unless she wanted to embarrass herself even further.

Once she'd worked off her pants and underclothes, Naoto returned to the main room, and she saw that Minazuki had not moved from his position by the entrance. He kept his eyes off of her, though he acknowledged her presence by raising his hand.

"...Compensation, you say." Minazuki looked as though he was considering something. "It would feel... rather _strange_ to pay you for this. However, if that is what you would prefer..."

"No, I would not ask for money." Naoto shook her head, and she glanced between his legs - there was some sort of shutter there, likely concealing his private parts. "I have two requests. First, please do not reveal the details of our exchange to anyone else - this includes your 'other half'. And second..." She took a short breath. "...I would like to inspect you before we proceed."

Minazuki hummed, and closed his eyes. "Those are both reasonable requests, I suppose. I accept your terms." He opened his eyes again, and for the first time since she'd undressed, he looked at her - taking in her naked form. "Though... it comes as a surprise that you'd wish to inspect me. Are you perhaps more curious than you let on?"

He'd figured her out, as expected of him. It was impossible to keep secrets from him - and for some reason, Naoto was not nearly as upset as she should have been. It was strange, but for some reason beyond her understanding, she trusted him; perhaps it was because he had been placed into his current body by Mitsuru, and thus answered to _her_ now, or perhaps...

"...Maybe I am," Naoto admitted, knowing that there was no point in keeping up the facade. "Now... may I see them?"

"Of course." As he spoke, the hatch between Minazuki's legs opened, and a very familiar shape exuded from it - a well-modeled imitation of a human phallus, with the most notable difference being its coloration. It was pitch-black, the same as the paint on his legs, and for some reason, Naoto found this fact amusing.

"It resembles a..." She couldn't quite get the words out, but her first thought was that it looked like some sort of sex toy. That made sense, of course, as it _was_ an artificial implement; she wondered absently if it had any _other_ functions, her curiosity almost overriding her embarrassment for the time being.

"Have you used one before?" Minazuki seemed to pick up on Naoto's meaning, amusement clear in his tone. "Or is that something which you find... _distasteful?_ "

Naoto shook her head. "...No, not at all. I... have never engaged in such acts before, not even with an... artificial implement, so I apologize for my... lack of experience. Perhaps... it would be best to take this slowly."

Her face was burning up at this point, but she had resolved herself not to back down. It was now or never - she would find out what it was like to have sex with a robot, and the fact that the robot in question was Minazuki did not matter one bit. If anything, he could pay her back for that night-

"I'm afraid I will not be able to aid you much." Minazuki's eyes scanned his own metallic fingers, as if lamenting something. "...I was not supplied with anything to compensate for my... _physiology,_ and if I were to ask for such a thing, I doubt that I would be able to keep this a secret."

"I understand..." Naoto made her way over to the single bed in the room. "I will do what I can to prepare myself... however, would you mind... coming here, first?"

Minazuki hummed his assent, and followed her to the bed, standing before her as she seated herself. This position offered her a much better look at his genitalia, and she wanted to reach out and touch him - but she decided not to, as she had to make sure he would be amenable to it.

"...May I touch it?" Naoto inquired, averting her gaze. "I would like to know... how it feels."

"You ask this after demanding to see it first?" Minazuki gave a laugh. "By being here, and by exposing myself to you, I have already given my consent. Do as you wish... so long as you do not harm me."

Condescending as always - that hadn't changed, even if he wasn't quite so malicious anymore. Naoto took a short breath, and forced herself to look at the object that stood before her- no, it was no _object,_ it was part of a _living person,_ and the mechanical nature of both did not lessen that fact. To confirm it to herself, she reached out and touched him, her fingers sliding around the piece of artificial flesh-

It was... _warm,_ and it pulsed under her touch. Naoto realized that there was a hydraulic system implemented into it as well, to simulate an erection; she watched as it began to harden, her gentle and curious strokes coaxing out what had to be a form of arousal in him - the way his expression shifted indicated that he _enjoyed_ this, and it caused a coil of heat to rise in her body.

"...You have pleasure sensors as well?" Naoto raised an eyebrow, watching Minazuki's face as he gave a slow nod in response to her inquiry. She applied a small amount of pressure, feeling the flow of the hydraulics beneath the surface, and he made a noise that sounded something akin to a staticky moan - it took her a moment to deduce that he'd shut off his vocal processor while making that sound, in the interest of keeping their exchange as private as possible.

With him unable to speak, communicating would be... _difficult,_ but the fact that he had willingly put himself in such a vulnerable position was somewhat comforting. At the very least, she was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had no intention of harming her.

"Most intriguing..." Naoto pressed her thumb against Minazuki's tip, and noticed that there seemed to be a small amount of fluid exuding from him - another expert imitation of human anatomy, and she spread this fluid along his length as best she could. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as she stroked him faster, her reservations melting away at his reactions; he did seem to enjoy this quite a lot, and now she wished to see just _how far_ Mitsuru had gone in constructing these parts-

Abruptly, Minazuki placed a hand on Naoto's shoulder and gave her a firm shove, as if trying to push her away. He opened his mouth to speak, and then, as if remembering that he'd muted himself, shook his head and frowned; a hint of that same static noise from before came from his mouth, though not as strong without another sound to carry it.

"Stop," he stated, having clearly unmuted himself. "...I would prefer to do this more... _naturally._ "

...Had she brought him that close to the edge merely by touching him?

"Then I suppose you enjoyed that a little _too_ much?" Naoto teased him, and a hint of a smile drew across her lips. "I apologize. My curiosity got the better of me."

Minazuki made a sound akin to clearing his throat. "...Yes, I _did._ Had you continued, I would have had to use a certain... _subroutine._ "

Something to initiate arousal without the aid of an external touch, Naoto supposed. Did he experience a refractory period like a human would, and did that subroutine allow him to override it for the sake of continuing?

"I did not anticipate how... _pleasant_ your touch would be," Minazuki continued, without giving her room to speak. "Previously, I had used my own hand for... _experiments._ As you should be able to deduce, the experience was _very_ different."

That confirmed one thing, at least - his genitalia were not as _delicate_ as a human's. Naoto doubted that he would have been able to achieve any sort of positive stimulation with his own hand if they were.

"Then, I suppose it's my turn?" Naoto leaned back on the bed, watching him the entire time; she still wasn't fully comfortable with exposing herself to him, but the act of touching him had aroused her enough that she was able to push past that discomfort with relative ease. "You must be aware that if we're to do this the way you want to, I must prepare myself first."

"Of course." A trace of guilt laced Minazuki's tone - was he upset that he wasn't able to return the favor? It was a strange sentiment for him to express, yet at the same time, it was... rather _flattering._

"...I will try not to keep you waiting too long." Naoto spread her legs, and pressed the fingers of one hand into her slit; with her other hand, she grasped at her breast, rubbing circles around her nipple with her thumb. It wasn't something she did often, but there were times when she had to relieve stress after the conclusion of a particularly difficult case, and this was an _excellent_ way of doing so.

She slid one finger deeper inside, and bit her lip to suppress a moan. Already, she was rather excited; by her estimate, it wouldn't take long at all to prepare herself adequately, though she had only a vague idea of what that entailed. There were occasional steamy scenes in the novels she read, and she had reason to believe that they were not quite accurate to how actual sex worked - as much as she loved absorbing herself in a good work of fiction, she knew already that many aspects of literature were embellished for entertainment value.

There was one _other_ issue, and that was the fact that Minazuki's equipment was... _large._ Naoto could only guess as to how it compared to a human male's, but she had a feeling that it was above average in size, and that increased the potential for discomfort; she did wonder just _what_ his designer had in mind when making this part of him - both why he had it in the first place, and why it was built in such a fashion.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Minazuki's voice caught Naoto's attention, and she paused for a moment, looking up at him. "...Depending on your sensitivity, it may be preferable to... finish yourself at least once. That will allow you to relax easier..."

While that sounded like a good idea from a logical perspective, Naoto knew her body well enough, and she had never had any success with bringing herself to climax more than once in a short period of time. She shook her head, then went back to touching herself, adding another finger to stretch herself out a bit.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she told him, though her voice was somewhat strained. "...I will attempt to relax myself manually..."

Minazuki hummed his understanding, and then his eyes shifted down to Naoto's lower parts, causing a surge of sudden self-awareness in her mind. Here she was, her legs spread to another who had once been her mortal enemy - and he was _watching_ her, as if prying every last bit of information that he could out of her. It was somewhat reminiscent of _that_ night, and yet...

Minazuki was no longer an enemy. He simply wanted to test out the equipment given to him by Mitsuru, and he had believed Naoto to be reasonable enough to accept his desire. In a sense, he trusted her, and it would be rather selfish of her not to return that trust.

...Strange, the things that went through her mind when she touched herself. Then again, while this act was undeniably pleasing, it was also more akin to a business exchange than anything truly intimate - keeping a level head did her good, in this case.

"Perhaps we should..." Naoto lifted her hand from her breast and gestured to the bed, even as she added a third finger to those which were already inside her; it was growing difficult to concentrate, and she wanted to express her suggestion while she could still speak properly. "...If you would not be opposed... given your physiology... it would be better if... I were to lay atop you... during the act."

"In the interest of avoiding harm to you..." Minazuki nodded once. "That does sound preferable." He moved to seat himself on the bed beside her, then sprawled himself out in a similar fashion to her, still watching her every action. "It also sounds... rather exciting. Mind, of course, that I once inhabited the body of a teenage boy... and I believe some of those tendencies have carried over into this body."

Naoto gave a breathless laugh at that, amused by the thought despite herself. Minazuki was a mystery in many regards, but in others, he was easier to read than a book; as he had his strengths, he also had his weaknesses, and it seemed that her body was quickly becoming one of those weaknesses.

It could prove troublesome in the future, but for the time being, his attraction would do an excellent job of facilitating their planned course of action. Deeming herself sufficiently prepared, Naoto removed her hand from herself and climbed atop her suitor, positioning herself as she prepared to take him-

" _Be careful,_ " Minazuki warned her, his tone stern. "...I do _not_ wish to harm you."

Naoto disregarded his warning, and sank herself down onto him. The feeling was different from what she'd expected; she had imagined that it would hurt, but she only felt some mild discomfort, and while it wasn't enjoyable _yet,_ it wasn't anywhere near as bad as she had feared. He was even _warmer_ now, and that made another concern cross her mind - would this cause him to overheat?

She reminded herself that now was not the time to think too hard, and began to move atop him. That static noise from before came from his mouth again as he muted himself; she could do no such thing, and part of her worried that someone would still hear her. At this point, she didn't care quite as much as she had before, caught up in the moment - his warmth was enticing and strangely soothing, a reminder that despite his artificial nature, he was _alive._

Naoto shifted her position slightly, and shivered as Minazuki's shaft brushed against something inside her. She had a basic understanding of her own anatomy, and it seemed that her guess was correct - it wasn't hard at all to find that spot, and if she kept going like this, she wouldn't need outside assistance.

Though he could not speak, Minazuki's reactions told her how he enjoyed this. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, much the same as he had when she was touching him earlier; his arms remained steady at his sides, but his legs twitched with each shift of her hips, as if he struggled to keep himself from moving with her. It was rather appealing, and Naoto's breathing quickened as she supported herself against him with her hands on his chest, feeling the thrum of energy beneath his artificial exterior - almost akin to her own heartbeat.

Her thoughts had begun to stray into dangerous territory, and yet Naoto cared less with each motion, allowing herself to be lost to this strange yet delightful feeling. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Minazuki was actually rather selfless; while he had schemed to bring about the end of the world, he had done so for the sake of Sho's happiness, and she had reason to believe that even now, he looked after his other half as he always had. From the start, he had seemed uncomfortable with the idea of doing something for _himself,_ and while he had gone through with it anyway-

Naoto's train of thought came to a screeching halt as she became aware of a new sensation - he was _vibrating,_ his artificial genitals serving as an imitation of a sex toy. It felt _unbelievable,_ the sparks lit by Minazuki's added stimulation catching her by surprise in the most wonderful way; this was something she could _never_ experience with another human, and it only further spurred that troubling attraction to him.

Minazuki lifted the restriction on his voice at just the right moment, and he cried out as his hips quivered and his shaft spasmed inside her; she felt a thick, warm liquid pouring into her, and came to the realization that his design truly went _all the way_ in mimicking a human. The combined feeling of his vibration and his release sent Naoto over the edge as well, and she collapsed upon him, fighting to catch her breath as she clenched around him, each blissful ripple _far_ more intense than anything she had experienced before in her life.

...Perhaps, in the future, she should invest in a vibrator.

"...You should monitor yourself for some time." Minazuki's words were accompanied by a hiss of steam as his cooldown systems initiated, a natural response to elevated heat levels. "I am still uncertain as to what effect my fluids have on a human..."

Naoto had a distinct feeling that this had been the reason Minazuki propositioned her in the first place. At the very least, she doubted it would cause any sort of significant harm, and the experience had been more than enjoyable enough to compensate; she pulled herself off of him, noting how his parts retreated back into his body, and almost absently, she moved a hand between her legs and pressed a finger inside herself, feeling the fluid that he had left there.

It was remarkably similar to the real deal in terms of texture. A certain worrying thought passed through Naoto's mind, and she brushed it aside; realistic though it was, the possibility of this impregnating her was _clearly_ zero. It had been manufactured this way for the sake of the experience, and carried no genetic material - but it did a wonderful job of tricking her brain.

"I will be sure to do so," Naoto confirmed, as she moved to stand up. "...I have one question before I leave to clean myself. Did you enjoy this?"

" _Yes,_ " Minazuki responded, and the way he said it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. "It was... _by far_ the most enjoyable experience I can recall having... I know the likelihood of a repeat is slim, though I would like to thank you for this."

"On the contrary." A sly smile crossed Naoto's face, and then she turned away from him. "If you'd like to meet again like this, I would have no objections. I think I would like it very much, in fact."

It wasn't like her to be this enthusiastic about something so twisted, but copulating with Minazuki had _awakened_ something within her. It was as though she'd fulfilled a dream that she had never even been aware of, his artificial form drawing her to him in a way that she couldn't have imagined before; she was no longer quite so wary of him, knowing that he had changed enough to be trustworthy, and while her attraction was purely physical, she already wanted to experience this a second time.

"...Friends with benefits," Minazuki suggested, and Naoto just hummed in response. As she stepped into the bathroom and prepared to clean off as much of the remnants of their exchange as she could, she came to a conclusion that would have sounded ludicrous not too long ago.

Perhaps he was not quite a _friend_ yet, but Naoto was not opposed to the idea of working alongside Minazuki as a companion... and, of course, doing other, more _unprofessional_ things with him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after I wrote this that caller ID wouldn't necessarily show up for a call like that, and I was going to address the issue in the fic itself, but ended up not being able to find a place for it. I'll just say it's because Minazuki is a newer generation and has more technical prowess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for a continuation of this. I wrote it anyway.

* * *

That scandalous exchange with Naoto Shirogane was an experience that Minazuki _never_ wanted to forget.

He had been recording during the act, and sealed the entirety of the event in his memory bank for later accessing. He had not told her of this - she did not need to know, and so long as the memory was not accessed during maintenance, it would cause no trouble at all. He made sure to keep the file secure, and if asked, he would explain that he preferred to maintain _some_ level of privacy regarding his past.

When he was alone, and certain that there would be no interruptions, Minazuki brought that recording back to the surface. His mechanical body remembered every touch with vivid clarity, and he found that he did not even need to touch himself to reach completion; three replays later, and he had made such a mess of himself that explaining it to his superiors would be quite humiliating indeed. He cleaned himself up as best he could, and found that when he requested maintenance later that evening, he had no answer to the Kirijo heir's question of _why._

Fortunately, she did not pry, and the routine was carried out as usual. Revealing the truth would have been a betrayal of Shirogane's trust, and as part of their agreement, Minazuki refused to say or do anything that would reveal what had transpired between them - regardless of who asked.

Not even two weeks after that embarrassing day, Minazuki received a call from Shirogane. He secluded himself before answering it, on the off-chance that she mentioned their tryst... or suggested a _repeat_ of it, which a small part of him almost _hoped_ for.

"Hello," he greeted her, careful to keep his voice quiet. "...This is Minazuki."

That part was more out of formality than anything - she knew _exactly_ who she was calling. Since Minazuki's separation from Sho's body, there was no need to make certain of who was being spoken to.

"Greetings, Minazuki." Shirogane maintained a calm tone as she spoke. "I apologize for the short notice, but... are you otherwise occupied?"

A jolt of excitement ran through Minazuki's body. He already had a feeling what she wanted to ask - and even if his schedule _was_ full, he would have made time for it.

"...I haven't been scheduled for a mission in some time," was Minazuki's slightly delayed response. "If I were absent, _he_ would suffice as a replacement..."

His other half had begrudgingly agreed to work with the Shadow Operatives, under the condition that the two of them were always paired together on missions. Thus far, the Kirijo heir had not yet gone against the boy's wishes, though accommodations could be made if Minazuki was absent for some reason or other.

Sho would be upset, of course, but that couldn't be helped. He had matured enough to recognize that Minazuki now wished to live his own life, at the very least.

"Would he accept that?" Shirogane was well aware of Sho's terms, and her concern was understandable. "...Also, have you informed him?"

"He's unaware of our arrangement," Minazuki confirmed. "As for whether he would accept my absence... well, he must learn to grow _somehow._ "

A quiet laugh came from the other end of the line. "...Yes, that is an excellent point. Very well then... I'll give you the coordinates for our meeting location. Come when you are able, though I would prefer it to be within the next few days." Shirogane cleared her throat. "...If I were to wait here too long without answering calls, it would be _very_ suspicious."

"I won't make you wait, then." Minazuki resisted the urge to laugh. "I will see you very soon. Farewell for now... I'm sure you're aware that I must maintain a low profile regarding this."

Shirogane hummed her acceptance. "Quite aware, yes. I'll be waiting, then..." She ended the call with those parting words, and Minazuki swore that he caught a hint of _anticipation_ in her voice. The fact that she'd made the offer in the first place was a fair indicator, but now he knew for certain that she looked forward to this just as much as he did.

...Well, as far as he was aware, she _had_ rather enjoyed their first exchange - she'd demonstrated positive physiological reactions, and he longed to feel that in person again. The memory was pleasant enough, but her actual presence would make it even _better._

The only trouble now would be devising an excuse for his absence. Minazuki had a few ideas in mind for that, but he wasn't sure how effective they would be, especially when it came to his too-curious other half...

* * *

Their meeting location was, just like last time, a hotel room at the edge of the city. Minazuki understood why Shirogane chose this place - she wished to have an easy escape route in the case that he turned on her, and there were few other people around. This did not stop him from lamenting the fact that he had to expose himself to others at all in order to reach his destination; he was grateful that, at the very least, he was able to conceal _some_ of his inhuman features.

When she welcomed him into the room she'd chosen, Minazuki noticed that Shirogane wore nothing; even her chest was unbound, and despite himself, his eyes were drawn to her sizable breasts. It was as he'd explained to her before - though he was an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon now, he had once inhabited the body of a teenage boy, and it seemed that his soul had adapted some of the associated traits in this form.

Still, she had not been so _bold_ last time, and he was unsure of how to react-

"My apologies," the young detective said, as she took a few steps back. "I thought I'd prepare in advance."

"...You're aware that I expose myself on command, yes?" Minazuki pitched his voice a tad lower than usual, reflecting his current emotional state. "It is... shall we say, _uncomfortable_ for me to remain modest right now."

Truth be told, it was even _worse_ than it had been when he inhabited a human body. At the very least, the barrier of clothing was not so rough; here, he had to force the hydraulics that powered his artificial parts from reacting automatically, and it was almost _painful_ to do so.

Not for the first time, he cursed the woman who served as his superior for what she had done to him.

"There's no need," Shirogane insisted, and she made her way over to the lone bed in the room. "We are alone... and you must be aware of the reason for my call."

If it had not been obvious before, there was no denying it now. This woman was every bit as troublesome as she'd been on that red night; fortunately for the both of them, her actions did not obstruct his desires this time, and he allowed the hatch that concealed his parts to open as he followed her to the bed.

It was an indescribable relief when the hydraulics began to flow - this was only the second time he'd had to stop them, and he hoped that he would not have to experience that irritating sensation again.

"...I'm still unable to reciprocate." Minazuki raised one of his hands and inspected it, and in the back of his mind, he lamented the secretive nature of their arrangement. "Though... I suppose I could attempt using my mouth. I was not designed for such things, and there is the possibility that it would cause me harm..."

There were few things he missed from his time in Sho's body. Being able to partake in food and drink was a luxury he would never experience again, so long as he lived - in fact, he lacked the ability to taste at all, nor did he salivate. Even if he were to risk performing such an act upon his bedmate, she likely would not enjoy it as much as if he were human.

"I appreciate your concern." Shirogane's tone was even, undisturbed by his troublesome physiology. "However, it isn't necessary. My attraction to you is..." She trailed off, and her face flushed as she seated herself upon the bed, beckoning him over with a hand - the same as last time.

Minazuki had an idea of what she'd intended to express with that statement, and he couldn't resist a quiet laugh. She had been invested on a level beyond scientific curiosity from the start, and it wasn't hard to deduce that she had found him attractive despite - or perhaps _because of_ \- his form.

She was an odd young woman, and he would've been lying if he claimed that he did not find her most intriguing. That, too, was the same as it had been then, though he was grateful that she had given him the opportunity to indulge his interest - he would not have held it against her if she'd chosen to decline all interaction with him after what he'd done.

"...Sufficient for our purposes," he finished for her, as he positioned himself before her. "Do you wish to inspect me again?"

Shirogane gave a small nod. "I... would like to perform a more thorough inspection this time, if you're not opposed. You're capable of overriding your refractory period, correct?"

Compared to how shy and hesitant she'd been last time, she was like a completely different person. Minazuki could only assume that it was because she'd come to trust him, and allowed her own intrigue to overcome her reservations - her proposal made his sensors tingle, and he answered her with an affirmative hum as he braced himself for her touch.

"I would very much enjoy seeing that in action..." There was a hint of teasing to Shirogane's tone, and a faint smile drew across her lips as she wrapped her hand around his length. "...I look forward to the demonstration."

Minazuki closed his eyes at the feeling of her soft, human hand on his sensitive organ. It was so very _different_ from his own touch - while he could stimulate himself manually, his hands were not designed for such things, and even the memory of her touch was _far_ more enjoyable. Now, he was able to experience it _all over again-_

"Pardon me, but may I...?" Shirogane had leaned her mouth close to him - he felt her breath on him, and his arousal twitched in response, the reaction too similar to that of a human. "...I'd like to know if it's safe to ingest your fluids."

Minazuki had confirmed that with the team who maintained him, though he hadn't mentioned _why_ he wanted to know. The odds were that _she_ wouldn't derive any enjoyment from using her mouth on him... but _he_ would enjoy it a _lot._

"It should be," he informed her, and he was sure that his face was as red as his hair at this point. "I haven't tested it, but I was told that... _interfacing_ with a human, regardless of the method, would not cause harm." He paused, struggling to hold back a moan as she slicked up his shaft with his own lubricant. "...To my knowledge, they are not aware of our arrangement."

"I suppose there's only one way to make sure." There was that teasing tone again - it almost sounded _strange,_ coming from her. "...I should let you know that I've... _practiced_ for this, so you shouldn't worry about harming me."

With his mental processes running slower than usual, Minazuki was unable to consider what Shirogane had said before she placed her mouth upon him, swirling her tongue around his tip. He shut off his vocal processor, yet his mouth hung open in a silent cry - anticipation had not prepared him for how _intense_ the feeling was, and when his mind comprehended her words at last, it amplified that powerful sensation tenfold.

She had _practiced?_ She, who was always serious and straightforward and downright _modest,_ had _practiced_ the act of placing a long, thick, _hard_ object in her mouth, with the intention of performing a lewd act on him when they next met?

...It was almost too much already. Minazuki managed to hold himself back by a thread, but the way she licked him and stroked him - and her other hand moved to his base, caressing the two round replica organs there - wore at the last of his restraint, faster than he even thought possible. If she sprung any more surprises on him, the thread would snap for sure, and-

Shirogane chose that exact moment to slide him down her throat, unimpeded by her gag reflex, and Minazuki struggled to remain upright as every pleasure sensor in his body overloaded at once. He tilted his head back, and another voiceless cry escaped him as he poured his fluids into her; a distant warning echoed in his head, but he was unable to heed it in this blissful state.

As his rationality returned to him, Minazuki realized that he had overheated a little, and allowed his cooldown systems to engage. He switched his vocal processor back on, and looked down at Shirogane, who had a curious expression on her face; her training must have been quite _intensive,_ if even _that_ did not disturb her.

"I had expected it to taste... different," she mused, sounding as though she was talking to herself. "...It was nearly tasteless. For how natural the scent was..."

A most intriguing detail indeed, though for their purposes, it was preferable - at the very least, she didn't find the taste unfavorable. Admittedly, the way she chose to go about performing the act meant that she hadn't experienced his release on her tongue, and- he was hard again, the thought alone enough to bypass the rather human limitations of his genitalia.

"...My apologies," Minazuki managed to say, though his voice came out a bit strained. "That was... _far_ more appealing than I imagined."

"If it disturbed me, I would not have invited you," Shirogane reminded him, and she, too, was unable to keep her voice steady - it seemed that, contrary to his expectations, she _had_ derived enjoyment from that. "...You were concerned about reciprocation, right? I'd like you to vibrate while you're inside me." She lowered her voice. "Would you lay on the bed?"

The way she said it, it sounded less like a suggestion and more like an order. In his current mental state, Minazuki was unable to decline - he recalled vividly the details of their last tryst, how much he had enjoyed laying beneath her while she controlled the pace of their coupling, and while he did not consider himself a submissive person by any means, there was something about Shirogane's demeanor that made him want to let her take the lead.

He wouldn't admit it to her easily, of course. If she were to learn, she would have to piece the truth together on her own, as she had back then - and he believed her to be more than intelligent enough to do just that. Perhaps if he used the excuse that his mechanical body did not lend well to safe dominance, he would be able to keep his secret guarded for just a while longer.

"Very well..." As Minazuki repositioned himself to lay upon the bed, a thought crossed his mind. When they had done this before, he had caused no small amount of damage to the bedclothes, and neither of them had noticed until after the fact; he wondered how she had explained that to the hotel staff, and if she had compensated for it appropriately.

They needed to find a better place to do this for next time. While a hotel room offered some degree of security, it was also very _impractical,_ and Minazuki hated the thought of Shirogane having to pay for property damage that _he_ caused - perhaps he would offer to compensate in her stead this time.

"Hmm?" Shirogane climbed atop Minazuki, placing her hands on his chest to support herself as she straddled him. "Is that _interest_ I detect?" She pressed her slit against his shaft, but made no move to take him in yet. "...I never took you for the submissive type."

...She had figured it out even faster than he anticipated. Something that should have humiliated him instead only served to arouse him further - her intellect was what had drawn him to her in the first place. He gave a single nod in response, then narrowed his eyes at her; he would allow her this, but he did _not_ want her to make the mistake of assuming that he would submit without a struggle.

"Yes, I enjoy taking orders from you... and laying beneath you while you take control." Minazuki's tone was firm. "However, know that I _only_ make this compromise because of my current physical state. Were I still inhabiting an organic body..."

Shirogane took a quick breath. "...I see. I apologize for making assumptions." A smirk played across her lips, and she leaned down ever so slightly. "Though, since you've admitted that you enjoy it..." Her tone shifted, becoming commanding. "Vibrate for me."

Minazuki almost _missed_ inhabiting an organic body then - the way she said that sent a delightful spark through his artificial nerves, and he obliged her request without complaint. The vibration, as always, was just as pleasant for him; a moan rose up from his mouth, and he tried to silence himself, only for Shirogane to raise one finger at him.

"I want to hear you," she told him, insistent. "The rooms adjacent to this one are unoccupied... I made sure of that. Therefore, there's no need to mute yourself."

...She was a most troublesome woman indeed, yet that only served to strengthen his attraction to her. He obliged again, and gave another moan when she started to grind against him, slow and steady; her slick made the friction delightful, and his anticipation for the main event grew with every shift of her hips.

"This is my favorite of your features..." Shirogane's voice was breathless now, her arousal more evident than ever. "...Do _you_ find it enjoyable, too? Were your sensors designed to feel this vibration...?"

" _Yes,_ " Minazuki answered her, and he was sure that he would be breathless himself if breathing were still a necessity for him. "The feeling is... _indescribable._ " He lowered his tone. "...I'm glad that you enjoy it..."

Perhaps that was a bit more sentimental than necessary, but it was the truth - and hiding the truth from Shirogane was next to impossible, so there was little point in attempting to do so. It was ironic that in this state, with his senses muddled by desire, Minazuki had come to that obvious conclusion at last-

"It isn't the _only_ thing that we both enjoy." Shirogane shifted her position and sank down upon him, engulfing him in one smooth motion. "...As I recall, you liked _this_ as well, no...?"

She angled herself just right so that he brushed against a spot inside her on the way in, and her voice trailed off into a quiet moan of her own. Minazuki wished, more than anything, that he could grasp her hips with his hands and guide her - but doing so would likely harm her, and so against his wishes, he kept his hands steady at his sides; he was quite used to making sacrifices for another's sake, after all.

"...Turn it up." In her insolence, Shirogane did not bother to ask if Minazuki was _capable_ of such a thing; it was most fortunate that he _was,_ and he answered her request yet again, increasing the intensity of his vibration as she began to move atop him. The way she clenched around him with every motion, applying pressure on top of the friction - it truly _was_ indescribable, and he had to focus on ensuring that he didn't embarrass himself.

"... _Careful,_ " Minazuki warned, and his voice came out strained - reflecting his physical state. "If you do not wish for this to end _early,_ then..."

" _That_ shouldn't be a problem..." A slight smirk danced across Shirogane's lips. "...You're still capable of continuing. I've seen it for myself, now..."

Minazuki managed a forced chuckle, and then his head leaned back and he groaned as her pace increased. She continued to show none of the hesitance from their first tryst - she was calm, confident, playful, _beautiful beyond words,_ and he found now that his artificial heart _ached_ for her. Were their circumstances different, he would have pursued that feeling to its logical conclusion... but he knew that she did not feel the same, that her attraction to him was solely because of his body and her own intrigue.

Still, this was an acceptable arrangement. She allowed him to enjoy her body as well, and did not complain when he began moving along with her; his restraint allowed him to keep from moving too much, yet the temptation grew stronger with every moment that passed. She struggled to support herself now, each breath heavy as her unrestrained breasts swayed before him, drawing his attention more than her face - it was _better_ this way, to focus on the physical appeal so that he would not lose himself to emotion.

Minazuki's concerns were dispelled when Shirogane reached her end, collapsing upon his form as she trembled and rippled around him; he gave a final, satisfied moan as his sensors overloaded for the second time that night, leaving his mind a pleasant blur as he emptied his manufactured essence inside her. A contrast to their first time, and yet it was no less enjoyable - the spasms of his release did not subside until well after the last spurt, sending sparks of intense pleasure through his body as his mate shifted off of him.

"...You're _very_ sensitive," Shirogane observed, as she laid herself beside him. "With that in mind, I'm impressed that you were able to control yourself..."

Minazuki moved away from her, enough so that he wouldn't scald her when he cooled down; he had not been so thoughtful the first time, and she was most fortunate that he hadn't injured her then. "Being inside that boy's head taught me _many_ a lesson in restraint."

Shirogane watched Minazuki as steam escaped his joints, and a quiet laugh rose up from her throat. "I can't say that I envy you."

"You'd do well not to." Minazuki gave a laugh of his own, then pulled himself into a sitting position. "...I must ask. This is twice now that I've caused damage to the bedsheets in this hotel... have you been compensating?"

"Actually..." Shirogane sat up as well, and her expression turned curious. "The staff seemed rather undisturbed, and informed me that compensation wasn't necessary. It was as though they _knew_ what had caused the damage..."

The look on her face changed slowly to realization, and then to horror. Minazuki came to the same conclusion - unknown to either of them, the hotel they utilized for their trysts was, in fact, owned by the Kirijo Group, and their secret was not so well-hidden as they both wished it to be. At the very least, that seemed the most logical conclusion, given this incongruous detail-

"...I was careless," Shirogane murmured, and she sounded upset. "I didn't think to run a background check on this hotel... I will not blame you for this."

Minazuki made a sound akin to a sigh. "It can't be helped. I only hope that _he_ does not catch wind of this... I will face no end of mockery if he does."

"Perhaps we should consult with your superior to restrict the spread of information." Despite her suggestion, Shirogane didn't sound convinced that it would work. "...I'll choose a more suitable location next time."

Perhaps the childish detective had grown somewhat - either that, or she enjoyed Minazuki's body too much to leave this arrangement behind. Regardless, it was most favorable; _he_ didn't want to leave it behind either, even if his other half uncovered the truth.

" _Next time..._ " Minazuki repeated those words, mostly to himself; he'd created another wonderful memory to look back upon, and with any luck, the two of them would be able to work past this new obstacle. He wished to make many more of these memories with her - regardless of how they played out.

After all, there was yet one secret of his that she had _not_ figured out...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, this ended up having more feelings than I intended it to. Oops.
> 
> Yes, Minazuki has balls. Whether or not they do anything or if they're just there for the experience is something I haven't decided yet.


End file.
